Time's Flower Petals I-The Story of the Cherry Blossom
by Anime Trollolo-tard
Summary: Tom Riddle's life is all and nice when you rule above the whole Slytherin house,but what happen when a pink haired shinobi come from her little world and turn his life upside down?Join me and Sakura in Time's Flower Petals,the first book of the mmary sucks but just give a chance Tom/Saku(WARNING:rare pairing)
1. Chapter-1-The letter

Time's Flower Petals I-The Story of the Cherry Blossom

_Chapter I-The Letter_

Once upon a time,in the Wizardring World,there was wizard called Albus was one of the strongest wizards and a caring and ,He,like always,smelled the danger coming near his beloved school,and he needed to take measures to prevent some disasters. to one knew that our favourite headmaster had once a wife,and then a daughter,both having a tragic his biggest secret,besides he was once the Dark Wizard Grindelwals's friend,his wife was both witch and a powerful lead her daughter in the ninja world,and trained to become wife's name was Morgana Yuki Dumbledore nee Raven,and their daughter name was Konan Ariana Senju nee cared deeply for his wife and daughter,but more,he cared a lot for his granddaughter,and hoped he would see was also friend with Hashirama Senju,the First Hokage of Konohagakure who passed away,but still he can ask help from the actual hokage,remaining loyal to his wife's village,he took a quill and a piece of paper and wrote a letter.

''Lady,Hokage..My name is Albus Dumbledore,the headmaster of Hogwarts,school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,and also a friend of old Hashirama Senju.I want to hire a ninja to protect my school from a Dark Wizard,much like your reconsider my offer.

Yours,Albus Dumbledore"

He tied the letter on his beautiful phoenix's leg,and let it flew to the shinobi world.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting an old friend

Me:Hello guys and chicks!I am baaackk :D I want to say I really thank a nice guest for the positive review and my 2 nice followers.I mean,It's good right?A positive review after 5 days? I'm back with a new chapter,where the pinkette will meet for the first time in her life her wizard words are missing so I hope you understood somehow,and if not,send me a message to explain what is happening in my damn stories.I also have the principal plot written in a note book,so I am only it or not,I already have the next book finished and began the third AND the four.I also have some plots in my mind,maybe another Tom/Saku and an Aizen/Saku,called Fallen up for my stories while you enjoy this chapter!Tooommiee please to the disclaimer!

Tom:*sighs*xxSilverBloodyWolfxx does not own Naruto or Harry Potter,thanks god she doesn't*mutters the last part*

Me:HEY!

Chapter 2-Meeting an old friend

ooOoo

In Konohagakure no Sato,the ninja village where civillains lived happy together with ninjas,knowing that they would protect them,the capital of the Land of Fire,a weird and unusual fire bird flew to Hokage's children watched in amusement as the bird flew and sang the most beautiful songs as it made his way to Tsunade-hime's office.

"What the hell is that bird?"Then the hokage saw a note attached to it's unfolded it and read it face expression changed as she read it loud,along with Shizune,who held TonTon.

"A wizard?Are you sure that is not a scam or a sick,twisted joke?"

"It's not a I was a child,I usually found my grandfather,Hashirama Senju,meeting showed my grandfather wand tricks and spells,and my grandfather showed him our ninja techniques,like Bunshin or Henge."She chuckled amused."Please send me Sakura for this mission,Shizune."

"Hai!"She rushed to door but Tsunade called her again.

"And bring me some Sake!"Shizune sweatdropped as her assistant and companion left to find the pinkette.

ooOOoo

Sakura Senju,sat breathing hard on her bed in her hot-pink just got back from a mission she had with Ibiki Morino,known as the most sadist in was her sensei since she was 12 years was like her father figure,as Naruto was her brother figure,and the Akatsuki were like her lost her parents years ago,they being killed by an unknown masked memories still haunts her like she was the reason of their death.

- Flashback-

A six years old pinkette played with her favourite doll and her fluffy teddy night,and was raining always liked rain,so she usually played in rain with other children from if she was teased for her huge wide forehead,she still had friends to love was playing happy until she heard a scream in the ,she got up and went downstairs,to find her mom and dad lying in a pool of blood,and a masked man grinning madly,before he shouted "AVADA KADEVRA!''But nothing man disappeared with only half of power disappeared and used the last power to try and kill the other thunderbolt shaped child,but again,failing miserably and losing his body.

Sakura remained crying on the floor over her parent's dead bodies,not noticing that her ability to talk with snakes increased and a thunderbolt scar appeared on her forehead.

-End Flashback-

Uncounsciously,she felt hot tears streaming down her face as she hugged her knees closer to her body,and she cried silently,until she heard a knock in her wiped away her tears and she put an emotionless mask to greet Shizune.

"Hello -sama wishes to see you in her office has a mission''

''Ok Shizune"She went with the black-haired woman to Hokage's tower,not knowing that her journeys and adventures would begin anyday now.

ooOOoo

"Hello Sakura.I am really sorry to send you on a mission after just completing a disturbing one with Ibiki but you are the only one who can fullfil are the only one who can convert our chakra into magic and back,and the only one besides me who can speak client,Albus Dumbledore will be there at 9 AM to take you to will be guarding a boy at his school and you will be attending there as a to not use too much ninja techniques,only when is necessary."

"Hai,Tsuande-sama.I will not fail you"

"I'm more than sure about that but try and obey his Sakura?Try to be careful"Her eyes shone with emotion as she came to hug her in a motherly-daughter then teleported in a swirl of cherry blossoms to her house,and packed all her things and began to fell asleep,resting for the mission,or her unexpected adventure .

Me:Soooo how was it?Exciting?Emotionally?Boring?Dull?Le me know and the question for this chapter is:How will Sakura react over magic and how she will get used with the unusual climate and surroundings?

Also,I am avaible for one-shots and if I like it or I will get enough positive reviews,I will make it into a being a rare pairing hunter,send me links of the most weird and unexpected stories,cuz I really like free to ask me to make a lil story besides the Time's Flower Petals series and I will try to make it in no time!

Ja ne guys and chiks!^.^


	3. Chapter 3-A shopping spree

Heeeeey!I decided to update daily if I can and I thank for reviews and the followers and the dear guest who said will be somehow freaked out but I don't think she will show it somehow.I am currently at the third book of the series so it will be not be so hard to update daily when I will be is chapter 3,when pinkette is going to Diagon Alley,if u want to understand the story better,I will reupdate daily and make a mini wiki for this series.I will copy-paste my stories on a page so you will can read from there too without any troubles,but you will need wait for that until I will post the R and R if you don't want to be chidori-ed.^.^Now Saki,do the disclaimer..

Sakura:Whyyyyy*whines*

Me:Because I say so :P

Saku:*grumbles*xxSilverBloodyWolfxx doesn't own Naruto or she did,I would be Duck-Ass's sister :D

Me:Hai Hai! :D

ooOOoo

Chapter 3-A nice shopping spree

Sakura woke up early and took her wore her hair in a high-ponytail,a red fishnet top and black trashed jeans,with black combat boots, also had some red highlights in her hair and cherryblossom pendant and wore little chakra piercing to enlarge her chakra reserves and weapons hidden in her teleported herself in Hokage's tower,where Shizune and Tsunade talked with an old man with white hair and beard and electric blue eyes which had a kind twinkle shining with happiness.

"Hello Tsunade-sama,Shizune-san and Dumbledore-sama"She bowed in sign of respect.

"Hello this is our client,Albus will be guarding his school for some time,until you need to come you will obey his orders and will do whatever to complete this you will be going as an undercover student,so you will need to befriend Harry Potter and his friends"

"I will not fail you,Tsunade-sama,Dumbledore-sama"

"Let's get going,my my arm"He smiled and the pinkette took his arm and they began to felt like she was going to throw up as she spinned faster and faster,until she hit the hard floor,in front of a dusty and dirty inn called Leacky entered in the dusty place.

"Oh,headmaster Dumbledore!What brings you in my place?"

"Nothing Tom,only school business.I have there a young lady transferred from a school in Japan,who is participating at a special transferring program for Hogwarts."

"Hi"She waved her hand and ,they went backyard the inn and Dumbledore knocked some bricks with his wand until they moved forming a hole,which was enlarging itself until any other peoples could pass it without stucking pinkette watched in awe as children played with their parent's wands as they ran up to catch their children,as a lot of magic fireworks blew from Zonko's windows,or how explosions were heard from the Apothecary or Olivander's biggest building was Gringotts,the wizard's bank,ruled by the entered there,where Griphock lead them to a big vault full of gold.

"When you will need gold,send a letter with this key and the amount of gold you want to will send you back the key and the gold."He showed her a little golden key with little emaralds incrusted.

"B-But,how you give all this gold to me?"

"You will understand 's say is a part of the payment for accepting my mission"He smiled gently as they went to a robe shop.

"Oh headmaster!Is nice to see you again!Who is this beautiful young lady?"A woman in her late fourties dressed elegantly squealed shooking Sakura's hand.

"Oh,madam Malkin,this is Sakura Senju,a transfer student from a prestigious school in Japan."She got also new clothes besides school robes and dress Flourish and Blotts she got her books,ink,perchament and quills,from Owls en Gross got a nice snake,and from an Apothecary she got supplies for potions.

Then,they went to Oliivander,where she could get her wand.

"Oh a foreign one,and the headmaster.I sensed your presence"

"H-How you knew we were going to be there?"she sweatdropped.

"That doesn't matter,my try a wand made from cherry blossom wood and unicorn tail"She waved it and she blew a vase.

"I apologize,Ollivander-sama"

"Don't worry, holy and dragon hearstring"She blew a window,

"Abanos wood and phoenix feather"a bookshelf blowed.

"Sequoia and threstal hair"Another blow.

"Bamboo and vela hair"She made a bouqet of red roses appear.

"A really weird and unique combination.I really don't know what got into me to create such a combination but now belongs to ,it holds a lot of power,so use it well"The old man smiled as she took the wand and reappeared with Dumbledore in the middle of night in front of a wall.

"Grimmauld Place,number 12"A door appeared with two little entered in a dusty hallway,leading to a living room with several pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Hi!"

ooOOoo

Me:Done buddies!This is not a super long chappie because I shorted them to make more first one was more of an introduction than a chapter so that's why is the ,I will finish the school in less than 3 weeks so in the summer I will update more regulary than now.I like to write from when I was 6 years old.I have a lot of imagination I want to write so yeah, please rain with reviews and messages of one-shots cuz I want ideas about several rare or usual pairings :D Now please try and guess the answers of these questions:How will Sakura be accepted by the aurors?When do you think Sakura will find out that she is Dumbledore's long lost granddaughter?And how she will react?What will be the first question they will ask her?*snickers*

Done for now but don't worry,I will be back.

Saku and Tom:Ja ne! :D

Me:Ne,Riddle,so you can really smile and speak japonese?I am impressed.

Tom:When I will marry a japonese girl,I still need to learn a few words*shrugs*

Saku:*blushes*


	4. Chapter 4-Befriending the target

Me:Hey yooo!I'm back and sorry if I didn't update yesterday!I am so so sorry!*sniffs dramatically*I reall like to update because I particulary like this plot.I still wait for suggestions about short-cuts,and if I find something funny to write,I will make it a full story when I others will be just for the constructive criticism and I specially thank for the review of one of my best friends from Egypt(PrincessA1).Also I don't want to bore you with my speech,but because my two helpers,Sakura and Tom are busy*snickers*,there I have some special guests:Illya and Saber from Fate/Stay Night and Toothless and Hiccup from How to train your dragon, yay!

Hiccup:Hey guys!

Saber:Sup!*she mades a peace sign*

Illya:Hello youpi yay!*grinnes*

Toothless:*roars*

Me:Because we are in counter-time,we will have the interview at the end of the ,how many times to say?I don't own any of this damned characters*sobs Gai like*

ooOOoo

"Hi!"The pinkette waved her hand sheeply at the pairs of eyes,staring at her.'I think I must be a weirdo to them right now'

Suddenly,a woman with hot-pink hair came to Sakura crushing into a bear-hug.

"HI! My name is Nyphadora Tonks but call me Tonks!"She grinned widely.

"You shouldn't trust someone too vigilance!"

"Chill up brought her can't be a Death Eater."She rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Well,this is Sakura Senju.I hired her for will be going to Hogwarts with young Potter during her stay in England.I am sorry but I can't stay too much,because I have to solve problems at matters with the Ministry"With that,he smiled and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

"I still don't trust ,full grown adults can't win agains Voldemort-some of them cringed-but there appear a small teen who Dumbledore gives her his trust and suddenly she is a guard at the school"

Sakura's eye twitched.

'That nerve of that old man!'

'**Let me on him and I will kill him chaaaaaa!'Her inner mentally screamed and kicked any mental things she could see and touch.**

'Inner,where you was?'

'**Oh,so you missed me,ne Saku-chan?'She grinned triumphally.**

'Not was quiet and nice.'Inner huffed in indignance.**'To answer your question I was in Mind was nice without your worries and huffings'**

'Look who's talking!'

'**You should paying attention,idiot!They are talking with you'**

She snapped her head and heard someone talking.

"Is you hair natural colored?''A man with shoulder-length black hair asked.

"Well, course is natural.I am not named 'Sakura' for means cherry blossoms"

"Well,I am Sirius are Alastor Moody"The man who spoke before narrowed his normal eye as his magical one rolled in any other part.'Weirdo'."The bubblegum haired woman introduced already,this one is Remus Lupin,aka. Moony-A sand colored haired guy smiled-Molly Weasly-a woman with flame red hair and kind face-Fred and George Weasly-the two twins grinned greeting her-and this one is Severus Snape,the potion teacher at Hogwarts, "He groaned,and I snickered,trying to hold my laugh.

"You should go and wait for dinner, up stairs at the boys and meet floor,the second door on the left."

"Thank you,Mrs Weasly"She bowed shortly and quickly before rushing with super speed,upstairs.

"Wow"

oooOOooo

The pinkette knocked in the room's door,before opening it were four peoples about her age staring at her.

"Hello"She smiled shyly.

'**You smile too much for a shinobi,and an ANBU ranked one'**

'Tell me inner,how I can befriend someone if I am putting the Ice Queen mask?'

'**Well yeah,you're right,but pay attention'**

''So?Who are you?"A chesnut-haired girl asked.

"I am Sakura Senju,a transfer student from brought me there so I will be attending at Hogwarts."Sakura smiled sweetly.'I hope they will choke this at the moment,until Dumbledore explain it better'.

"Nice!I am Ginny Weasly and these are Harry Potter,Ron Weasly,my brother,and my best friend,Hermione Granger!"

"Nice to meet you"she sat besides them and began to chat with the was laughing at one of Ron's joke as she uncovered her forehead laugh stopped.

"What?"

"Y-your forehead,you have the same scar as me!"

"Huh,oh yeah I know"She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Your parents were killed by You-know-who too?"Ron asked with pity in his eyes.

"By Voldemort?Yes,why?"

"How are you so calm about it?One of the darkest wizards killed your parents and you survieved the killing can you smile and pretend that nothing happened!"

"Because Harry,things like this if you would want to go back in time to stop them,the images of their corpses lying lifeless on the ground still haunts you,but you need to get of that,we can't just kill ourselves and jump in a need to get over happy memories make us happy,but the sad memories make us u choose revenge,you are nothing better than a killer"She smiled stared after saying her speech

"You surely are not related to Dumbledore somehow?Only he can make these type of speeches"

"No,I don't think Dumbledore is somehow related to japonese people,his is surely from Great Britain."She laughed."Harry,can I play with your owl?Is so Kawaiii!"

"Yeah,sure of course."She jumped happily and caught the owl,hugging little Hedwig didn't mind tough.

ooOOoo

Next day,it began the already knew the basic spelly,and like Hermione,she really enjoyed reading the were almost equally in intelligence and,because of her perfect chakra control,she managed to master some got in a car,charmed by the Ministry,Sakura needed to act like an Ambassador of the japonese wizardring ,it was true,somehow.

As they arrived,they rushed to the pillar between 9 and 10 platforms,leading to 9 ¾ platform,then went in a free cabin,in Hogwarts Express.

Sakura was reading,as she heard the door opening,reavealing a boy with pale blonde hair and two gorillas,as his companions.

"Hey Potter,it seems that you passed the audience,right?It seems that you manage to get out from even the hardest positions,like a snake,if you understand how is to be the second after Weasly?"

"Piss off,Malfoy"He growled dangerously at the surely wasn't too friendly.

"I am sorry Potter,but me unlike you,I made Perfect so I can give you detention hours"

"But you,unlike me,are git so get out of there."

"Tsk tsk that how you treat your superiors?"

The pinkette growled and snapped the book shut."WHO OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS CAN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT!?"She shouted,scarring anything in her way.

"Nothing,Saks,really"Harry rubbed the back of his neck looked innocent,but she was a dangerous spitfire.

"Oh I dodn't sesed you there beau-"He was sent flying trough the metal door in the hallway,along with Crabbe and Goyle.

They snickered as they ran off to Slytherin's train stopped and Sakura gazed at the beautiful castle.

"It's amazing''She breathed"

ooOOoo

Me:Sorry,but the interview will need to wait until I update because I have to go to school and I am already some monutes late.I hate Geography!:((((SO guys say hi because we will meet next time.

I didn't make Sakura verpower because it's in her veins the chakra and magic control so she can master the spells very If u want to ask something about her past I will respond really happy,because it's is the daughter if Konan and Nagato Senju,she has all the ninja powers and techniques because Senju was the first ninja clan,a clan where The Sage of the Six Paths himself the only things I will say to you right ne,review because I like to see that someone likes my work.

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5-Sakura is in WHICH house!

Me:Heloooo again!I haven't been updating for about ONE WEEK!A tragedy,right?Well,I have still one more week and a day until summer holiday so I will update daily :D So,how I promised,there will be a talkshow between Fate/Stay Night and How to train your ,Hiccup,is true that there will be a new movie called How to train your dragon 2?

Hiccup:Well,the editor said that he will make another full movie,more detailed about dragons and Toothless?

Toothless:*rrghh*

Me:Excuse me,but we are in Romania,talk Roumain,English or Hungarian.. ."

Hiccup:Sorry about that, talks only the dragon language and bird language

Me:Well,whatpicipi youpi talkicipi abicipioutipi?(What are you talking about?)

Toothless:*rawg*(Translation:And I am the one who doesn't speak well English .")

Me:Ahem,thanks for the interview guys,now Saber,is true that there will be a new season in Fate/Stay Night?

Saber:Well,Alex,if you would be a fan,you would now that our seasons are sectioned on different stories..

Me:Ahem..the next!Illya,the public wants to ask you a question

Illya:Really!?Fire away!

Me:Well,they ask:Why are you still playing with the teddy bear?

Illya:Enough with the interview see ya later!Come Saby!*drags Saber out*

Me:*sweatdrops*Ok..that's all folks so on with the story..vote what pairs will be on the next talkshow before my chappies..:D So fire away questions and suggestions.I already have summaries for one-shots and future stories,but I need ,I am not rushing the actions and I am not making Sakura is just like the childhood,she was trained by all the jounins in Konoha,and being a Senju,she has all kekkei Senju already is powerful soo..and for the actions..the fact that she is going to Hogwarts in the present is just an introduction..the true action will be happening when she will arrive on 1944's Hogwarts a time travel fic and If you don't like,don't I will make a story you would like to off wih the movie!

ooooooOOOOooo

Sakura stared in awe at the caste in front of the more marvelous things were the dinosaurs-like horses,with pupiless white touched it on the head and pet it.

"Saks,what are you doing?"Harry yelled at her from the opposite carriage."Come there!"She climbed in it.

"What is that?"She pointed at practically nothing.

"What?"

"Oh Harry how can u be so dumb?The things which pulls the carriage!"Sakura cried in frustration

"But there is nothing there"Yes she was not they all blind,or she is the one who is imaginating things in her head.

"Don't worry,Sakura.I can see them are okay and sane like me"The dreamy girl named Luna Lovegood said staring in space.

'Sure,sane…'

'**Just because they can't see it,it doesn't ,mean that you are not sane.I don't want to brag..but I can see into other people minds'**

'Aha..and?'

'**I searched the half-giant's mind and I saw some are called are carnivore and what gives them a bad reputation is that someone needs to see death to can see them.."**

'And those brats can't see them because they are inexperienced dudes..well that's an explanation'

'**Well,duh'**

They entered in the castle,where a sever-looking woman dressed in emerald green robes and rectangular glasses greeted the pink-haired teen and the first year students.

She lead them in the Great Hall,where began the a young girl got sorted in hufflepuff,the pinkette was called.

"Senju,Sakura!"Sakura walked towards the stool and sat down earned,obviously,cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys.

'_Hello there..I never was placed on a ninja's a pink-haired one.'_

'**Hey!Get out from our head you dirty rag!'**Inner screamed in Sakura's head.

'_A split spitfire personality?You fit to well in ,too well..You killed many before,without crying and Hufflepuff,even if you only wanted to protect the ones you love,or were just also have a brain and intelligenve that could rival Rowena Ravenclaw..not Ravenclaw still..so only one house stands out for you and that is"_

"SLYTHERINNN!"

oooOOooo

Cliffy Miffy Mufin! :D Why the hell to not stop when I have to make a summary to Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince for the roumainian teacher,also my class ,there I say bye.

That's all folks!


	6. Chapter 6-Sakura's Two Best Friends

Hello trollolololo :DThere I am again,posting a new chapter of my huh?I really like when someone likes my work so keep with the reviewing,but I am not like those guys who will stop posting only because they not have enough viewers or I'm posting from my tablet so if you have grammar issues,just send me a DAMNED email to explain the $$#%# situation,okay?I am posting because I particulary like this plot,and she will be going later,at the end of the 7th book,so I will be rushing the things ,a longer story is better than a short one,where there is quantity and example I want to break someone's neck when I really like a cool story,but the writer didn't post a next chapter so I am hold in a fucking cliffhanger, are feeling there?No?Okay!On with the story,but first let me get on the WC for more inspiration and good ideas:3

OoooOooo

"SLYTHERINNNN!"The hat cried as the pinkette stood up and walked shaking to Slytherin's table.

'How the fuck I got in a house with those snakes!It reminds me of that bastard,Orochimaru!'

**'Don't know always were pretty sneaky to you can talk with something fitting for a neko for a bird or a badger so,there we your ANBU mask is a snake and you were taught by both Akatsuki,Orochimaru and Ibiki Morino.'**

'Inner,when you got so smart?'

**'Since you grew up over your silly crush over on Sasuke.I am you,you are me,so we are together in this who tries to get their paw on you,we will send him into Alaska.'**

'You know,inner,I never told you tthis but,I love you and I am happy to have you as my helper and inner personality'

**'Love ya too outer,now pay are new in a strange world,and Master D. Can't always save you and guide you'**

'Yeah your let's rock this world before someone wants to yell in my ear to pay-'

''Attention''

''Huh?"Sakura snapped her head fast to see a pug-faced girl in slytherin uniform talking to her.

''I said I am Pansy you spacing out often?"

''Hi I'm Sakura,yeah,I am thinking of my friends and I am spacing out''

''Oh,well,you have the chance to make new friends!I will be your best friend there!"The girl hugged Sakura,who returned the hug.

'My two best friends'Sakura thought smiling.

OooooooOoooooo

I am done:D I know I am evil cuz is a short chappie,but I needed to get off of the WC,so my ideas were all now..The next chapter will be called or 'the Prank war' or 'the prankster of the Slytherin house'.Vote for the name,but particulary I like the second idea.I have some summaries up for the new stories.I am already writing the 4th serie but Idk which crossover will be:Naruto and Bleach,Naruro and Avatar Korra,Naruto and Avatar Aang,Naruto and Inazuma Eleven,Naruto and King of Fighters,Naruto and Bakugan or Naruto and Beyblade.A lot of options,all are good but Idk which to ise so vote out to begin to wrtie so you will not be wqiting for a houndred of years for a fucking chapter.

Also,there I have the upcoming stories or shortcuts,and again,vote for the one you want first,and an adittion to my principal series:

Fallen Angel-What happens when Sosuke Aizen find a beautiful pink haired angel with black wings?''You are my Fallen Angel''He wishpered softly as he gazed in her eyes.(AiSaku-more fit for a shortcut,but I like the plot so maybe will be a full story if I will go to bathroom soon :P)

Raise me Up!-After the 4 years-old Sakura is killed along with her parents,she finds herself in Soul great captain Yamamoto takes her in and train her,but more than that,he raises her as his 15 years,he dies of an illness so Sakura comes in the picture to take his place as great if the 10th division captain can't take his eyes off her?Can be this love at the first sight?(HitsuSaku)

Slytherin's Pink Player-Sakura Haruno aka. Pink Player is expelled from Konoha High for bad behaviour,and they send her to Hogwarts,a school full of rich spoiled there she sees Abraxas Malfoy,aka Golden Ferret,her best friend,and introduce her to his happens when their leader,The Slytherin's Ice King set his eyes on her,and wish the fiery flower to become his queen?(TomSaku,non magic,only super strenght,agility and speed,belonging to KHS students)

Vampire and the Soccer team-Inner Moka Akashya,is free from the rosario,and is now calked goes to visit her cousin,Mark Evans to Raimon School,where Nelly,the manager of the team puts her with her cousin and his friends in the same if they find her dark secret after the rough match with Royal High,but only Axel is lost in her ruby eyes,and wishes to see underneath the underneath to discover the truth behind her demonic eyes?(AxelInner Moka)

Uchiha Trio-Being a Senju,Sakura has all the kekkei her parents are murdered,Mikoto and Fugaku take her in and raise her as their own and trains ,being amazed at her progress for only six years old,he makes her an ANBU,being safe from her loving family,not knowing that Itachi left and Sasuke is 6 years another long 6 years,she goes back to academy and become a genin,with Naruto and her brother, team up for only one objectiv:To become the Uchiha Trio again!(For this story,you can vote any pairings)

These are the five we posted,but you will decide the order,so you are my boss and see ya later!


	7. Chapter 7-Slytherins Stick Together

Me:Heeeeey!There I am again.I just got the half of Elfen Lied manga and I really like ,is pretty creepy but I like there I am with Lucy and her split personalities,Kaede and Nyu :D

Lucy:Hey..

Kaede:*glares*

Nyu:nyu nyu!*grins happly*

Me:Ok,so Lucy:What do you think about How to train your Dragon 2?

Lucy:Nice,I I didn't saw it still

Me:Me neither I will see it ,who is you favourite singer?

Kaede:Pretty Reckless,System of Down and Black Veil Brides

Me:But they are bands

Kaede:Oh sorry if I don't like a sissy shity singer..

Me:*sweatdrop*I like those bands too, ,what is your favourite animal?

Nyu:Nyu nyu!

Me:What?

Nyu:Nyu nyu nyu nyu,nyu ?

Me:Oookay…I will need a new translating program,or better!I will get a new Nobel Award in lingvistic for discovering two new languages:The 'nyu' language and 'hn' language made by the ,anyways,there is a new chapter so don't be mad at me for not guys are posting new chapters after 2 ,feeling there?No?Okay!On with the movieeeee!

Nyu:nyu nyuuuu!

ooOOoo

Sakura went with Pansy,to Slytherin's common whole place was emerald green with silver with Snake crests all over the was a fire place with leather black and white were the all Slytherin house laughing and chatting.

"Hello folks,there is our new little snake joining us!"Pansy grinned as she pushed Sakura forward.

"Yeah..hi"the pinkette played with her fingers with her eyes on the floor.

'**Push yourself together girl!You are not Hinata Hyuuga,you are Sakura bloody Senju,Tsunade's appreticence,known for spitfire and sadistic sides!Push this together and be a Naruto and make courage!'**

'…_.Whatever you say girl..'_Sakura sighed.

''Hey,don't be shy,you are in Slytherin,you need more slyness and don't want to be a Hufflepuff,right?By the way,my name is Blaise Zabini,nice to meet you sweetheart"He grinned cheekly as he took Sakura's hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked an Uchiha way.

"Nice to meet you too,I think"

"Okayyy so there are:Theodre Nott,Gregory Goyle,Vincent Crabbe,Adrian Pucey,Astoria and Daphne Greengrass,Milicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy"

"Wait,YOU!?"The blonde shouted at the pinkette with rage.

"Well me duh,Sherlock"Again,the pinketter rolled her eyes smirking at the annoying Naruto-Sasuke combination.

"How can u just stand and smirk like that!?That girl just sweared loud and threw me out of the goddamned compartiment like a rag doll!There still is the shape in the train walls!"

"What ever you were threating my friends so stop acting like bitch,get a life and STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS BEFORE I GO DEAF!"They were glaring lighting,like her old teammates always did,even from bullshits problems.

"Hey,Draco,Pinky,come on,take a break.I know that maybe you hate eachother,but please,there are the first years too,so it's not wise to swear and corrupt the little minds"Pansy hold Draco away and Crabbe,Goyle and a seventh year Slytherin hold Sakura away.

"For a pretty girl like you,you are hard to hold still"

"LET ME ON HIM LET ME ON HIM CHAAAAAAA!"She was shouting before slaming her fist in the ground"SHANAROOOOO!"Everyone backed away from the crater she made with her little bare scared the shit outta them.

"That sure will need fixing"Pansy sweatdropped as she took out her wand,murmuring a 'repairo'."Come on Saku,we are going for a make-over fo you as welcome present!"Pansy grinned as she took Sakura to girl's commonroom,filled with make-up tables and common walk-in wardrobes.

"HELP ME YOU MOTHER FUCKERS DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME THERE!IT'S FULL OF COLORED SHITS AND SHITY DRESSES I SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT IT'S ABNORMAL!ABNORMAL I SAYYYY!"She kept spitting very chosen colorful words,making the boys smirk,as the girls picked her up.

"Bye bye, the lipstick and the hair brush your watch"Draco laughed at her swearing along with the boys.

"DRACO MALFOY I WILL COME AND HAUNT YOU AND MAKE YOU CRY LIKE A BABYYOU HEARD ME!"The girls chained her in a chair,and put a 'mufilato' and a 'immobilus' charm to keep her quiet and stopping her kickings.

Astoria ironed her hair and curled it,and washed the red streaks in her hair,murbling 'Stupid Griffyndor-ish red color' while Daphne made her nails,a Slytherin-green color with silver snake applied a ruby-red lipstick,while Pansy worked on her put a cat-like eye-liner,making her emerald eyes pop,with mascara and green with silver the clothes,she wore a white button-up shirt,showing much of her cleavage,a short plain black skirt and slytherin tie,with her robes also had knee-length black 8 inches high-heels buckled boots,which completed her Slytherin-ish outfit.

The girls removed the charms,so Sakura could gap at her in the mirror.

"Wow,it't still doesn't match my style"

"Nah you look pretty, come on,I want the boys to see our master piece!"Pansy grabbed her hand and,literally dragged her out."There I present,the improved Sakura Senju!"

"Well,good job,girls!"Blaise smirked as he looked up and down to her.

"Blaise,eyes off if u don't want me to pop them"She smiled sweetly,a smile which maybe promised slow and painful visibly gulped.

"Okayy now if u don't mind,there are some things I want to learn from your country.I was born and raised in Japan,so I don't know things like Quidditch,or robes."

"You don't know QUIDDITCH!?Why you didn't say it earlier?!Its the most beautiful game in the world!We will explain it but YOU TELL US ALL ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY!"

"Draco,whats with the attitude change?"

"Oh c'mon,you are a Slytehrin so Slytherins stick spill ot out everything is different from our country"

" there are a lot of ,our language is a bitch for ,we live in a very dangerous country,because of:Vulcanic Erruptions,earthquakes,floods from the various seas and oceans,radioactive activity because of the atomic bombs launched by USA in Hiroshima and Nagasaki during the Muggle World War two..but we are magic is different from is more destructive and we use it so save our lives and depends on it,not only to make our lives call it can manipulate everything based on it,like fire,earth,water and lighting,we are able to clone or transform ourselves,to teleport without age limits and increase our can create illusions to fool our enemy and make his worse nightmares become 'ninjas' or the 'shinobis' are divided in a lot of clans:The Senju,known as the mother of the clans,with full chakra power and abbilty,divided in principal and secondary are only three principal clans:The Uzumaki's are known for manipulating wind and hosting the nine tailed demon,the Uchiha clan got from the Senjus the Sharingan,they are illusion masters with monstrous last is the Hyuuga clan,wich also is divided in the Main Branch and the can block your pressure points and see in pure dark,and see the chakra channels flowing through your secondary are Yamanaka with mind entering abilities,Akimichi known for body expansions jutsus,Inuzuka with training nin-dogs,Aburame known for hosting bugs and insects within them and Fuuma,the creators os Fuuma Shuriken,or big ninja stars."

"Wow that's awesome!Go on!"

"Ok, course there are a lot of clans,but I don't know them types of chakra are different is blue,the normal sharp one,the green healing chakra,red demonic chakra,purple and black cursed chakra,pure gold chakra and angelic white ninja world is well protected by portkeys and shits,also divided in five great nations,each having a damiyo and a Kage,translating as 'shadow'.Is the highest rank because you need to protect the whole village are also genin,the low rank which freshly gratuatedfrom the Academy after 6 years,so from 6-12 are placed in groups formed from 3 genins and a jonin are given D-rank missions like cleaning a lake or walking you take the deadly Chunin exams,to become that,you will make jonin,which means you can take a genin team or teach at the ANBU black opps,usually the one mostly with assassination missions and interrogating missions,which always means splitting hokage."

" world is harder than us,even with Voldemort around there!"

"But you were not on his side?"

"Saku,even if we are Slytherins,we are forced to do think I want to die for that freak?"Pucey said sadly.

"Oh..well…"

"Saki,which rank u are in?"Milicent asked with courious eyes.

"ANBU first captain,also member of torture and interrogation squad."

"But,you cant be older than us!"The blonde girl shrieked.

"Tory-chan,we need to grow up sooner,either be killed.A rogue nin won't pass you without slaughter you,even if u are a Academy days are nice and colorful,but you become an adult at the age of 12 or 13,when you are considered mature because,even with shity missions,you chosed to serve you village,and gave you life for ninjas are tools in the council and the kage's need to kill in order to parents got killed at the age of 6.I needed to take care of me you cant just go and find an orphanage and your problem is solved."She took a large breath."Even now,my nightmares are haunting don't hate me."Surpringsly,all came to her,crushing her in a group hug.

"Don't you dare to forget what I said earlier, are a Slytherin,so the Slytherins stick together"Sakura smiled at her house far away from her home,Sakura Senju will always have friends everywhere she will step her foot in.

ooOOoo

If this chapter is not long enough for you,then I will eat my shoes,I swear.I also changed the chapter's title,cuz I find the current more ,I wonder if you are still going to vote for the next story,besides this principal series.I also posted the wiki address on the page so you will be reading about these characters more and read the story without grammar because I feel my eyes falling on the ne ^.^


End file.
